Seiji Takaiwa
is a Japanese stunt performer and suit actor from Saitama Prefecture affiliated with Japan Action Enterprises. He has been cast in many leading roles in the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series, portraying a diverse range of characters. He is most notable for portraying nearly every single lead Kamen Rider of the Heisei period (outside the two years he was lead Red in Super Sentai during this period). He is married to retired stunt performer and suit actor Rie Murakami. Stunt/Suit Actor Roles Super Sentai Series * Hikari Sentai Maskman (1987-1988) - auxiliary * Choujin Sentai Jetman (1991-1992) * Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (1992–1993) - DragonRanger (At the end) * Gosei Sentai Dairanger (1993-1994) - Boxer (Ep. 14: Well, Time To Get Married) * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994–1995) - NinjaRed, Red Saruder, Battle Saruder, God Saruder, Kakure Daishogun, Ninjaman * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger the Movie (1994) - NinjaRed * Super Sentai World (1994) - NinjaRed * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger (1996) - NinjaRed * Denji Sentai Megaranger (1997–1998) - MegaBlue, Delta Mega * Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger (1988) - MegaBlue * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (1998–1999) - GingaRed, GingaLeon, BullTaurus, Hiroshi (Chapter 11: A Warrior's Devotion) * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger (1999) - GingaRed, MegaBlue, BullTaurus * Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V (1999–2000) - GoRed, Salamandes, Zylpheeza * Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior (1999) - GoRed, Zylpheeza * Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V vs. Gingaman (2000) - GoRed, GingaRed, Salamandes, BullTaurus * Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000–2001) - TimeRed, V-Rex * Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGo-V (2001) - TimeRed, Go Red, V-Rex * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004-2005) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005–2006) - MagiRed, Magi Phoenix * Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia ~Maagi Magi Giruma Jinga~ (2005) - MagiRed * Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Revealed! The Gold Grip Phone's Super Magic ~Golu Goolu Goo Goo~ (2006) - MagiRed, Kai Shine * Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger ~Maagi Giruma Deka Magika~ (2006) - MagiRed * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011–2012) - NinjaRed * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (2011) * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (2015-2016) - NinjaRed (episode 7) * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (2016-2017) - (episode 7) * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger (2017-2018) - Level 2 (episode 7) * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019-2020) - Legend Ryusoul Black (episode 45)https://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ryusoulger/story/1216606_2963.html Power Rangers *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1993-1995) - Green Ranger, Red Shogunzord, Red Ape Ninjazord, Ninja Megazord, Ninjor *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' (1996) - Red Alien Ranger, Red Battle Borg, Red Shogunzord *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) - Red Alien Ranger (Episode 47-48) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) - Blue Space Ranger, Delta Megazord *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (1999) - Red Galaxy Ranger, Lion Galactabeast, Defender Torozord, Blue Space Ranger *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2000) - Red Lightspeed Ranger, Prince Olympius, Diabolico, Red Galaxy Ranger, Defender Torozord *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) - Time Force Red Ranger, Q-Rex *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (2004) - Time Force Red Ranger (archive footage) *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' (2006) - Red Mystic Ranger, Mystic Phoenix *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013) - Red Alien Ranger (Archive Footage) *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (2014) - Red Alien Ranger External Links *Seiji Takaiwa at Wikipedia *Seiji Takaiwa at Kamen Rider Wiki. *Seiji Takaiwa at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Suit Actors Category:JAE Members Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Actors who appeared in Metal Heroes